A KenIchi Collection
by oichigo-11
Summary: Just as the title says. All about KenIchi *will take requests*
1. Info

A KENICHI COLLECTION!

**A/N (10/11/10): Ok maybe the bold title didn't say it loud enough. This is a Kenpachi and Ichigo Yaoi collection only**

NO STRAIGHT PARINGS ALLOWED

Ok I couldn't resist…I HAD to do a collection on one of my (many) favorite Bleach parings that dealt with Ichigo Kurosaki (he just makes the perfect uke).

So~ this is going to be a WHOLE story dealing with Kenpachi and Ichigo…I will take requests for this too (I can't think of them all by my self) If you (the complete and totally awesome reader) want side parings I can do that too. I am at your command. (Not ashamed to do M)

(Funny this whole idea started thanks to Bleach episode 174) *fan-girl giggle and scream*

Chapter one – The Dance Club

Chapter two – The Dance Club Part 2

Chapter three – Kenpachi the Vampire Hunter


	2. Chapter one  The Dance Club

Chapter one – The Dance Club

* * *

Kenpachi was SO FUCKING BORD! He was the owner of one of the top thirteen teen dance clubs…and even though he doesn't mind the kids…its only when they pick on Yachiru does he have a problem; see Yachiru was his adopted daughter and no little sick bustards are going to touch her.

It was a normal Friday night…meaning that his place was going to be busy; he was up in his office/ DJ booth, yes Kenpachi was the owner AND the DJ. Well he was looking down through his windows that make a full three-sixty around the whole booth, looking for the short four foot and nine inch-pink-haired-hyper-as-hell-daughter of his when he noticed bright orange locks.

Ichigo Kurosaki does not do dance clubs! Yet here he was at the Eleventh Night Dance Club with Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Shinji Hirako; he hasn't been anywhere near a dance club since his ex-boyfriend tried to rape him…yes Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed gay and single which meant that his three closest friends try and find him a boyfriend…ever…single…day. Sighing he tugged at his shirt; he was wearing a nice plain tee (with a wife beater underneath), black slacks, a chain wallet, and skater shoes.

Ichigo was sitting down at a table, near the restrooms (for when Renji had a little too much dancing and not enough fluids) when he heard what sounded like someone yelling for help; and at the same moment Kenpachi heard it too…it belonged to Yachiru. As fast as he could he ran out of his booth and around the crowd to the restrooms, he noticed the orange locks belonged to a guy and he ran down there as well.

"Come on, just a little kiss"

Ichigo got there then froze, the person looked over and a smirk appeared on their face.

"Hey there Ichi…told you, you'll be crawling back to me"

"Nnoitra…get away from her"

When Nnoitra didn't Ichigo ran at Nnoitra and slammed into him making him stumble back some. Ichigo looked down at Yachiru who looked like she was on the verge of crying, seeing this just made Ichigo madder; Ichigo then took off his shirt to show the wife beater hidden underneath, he threw the shirt at Nnoitra when he dashed at him which blinded Nnoitra for a few seconds, which Ichigo took the opportunity and punched Nnoitra in the gut making him stumble again.

Kenpachi watched amazed, this five foot and nine inched guy just make Nnoitra stumble back…twice! But soon he stepped in and grabbed Nnoitra's wrist before he back handed Ichigo. Very harsh and quietly he spoke to Nnoitra.

"Get the hell out"

They stared at each other before Nnoitra walked off; he gave Ichigo a smirking wink which made Ichigo kick him in the balls then in the face with a round house kick when he was low enough. Kenpachi whistled and handed back his shirt, Ichigo turned around and felt his heart race; damn he was hot…and tall.

"Thanks"

"What's your name Orange-Head?"

Damn his voice was husky and deep, Ichigo had to force his voice to stay calm.

"Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Hmmm…strawberry? Mines Kenpachi Zaraki"

"And mines Yachiru Zaraki! Thanks for saving me Ichi-Chan"

"Chan? Don't call me Strawberry!"

Kenpachi chuckled, making Ichigo's heart race even more; Ichigo watched as Kenpachi took out a piece of paper and wrote something down then handed it to him.

"Here, it's my cell phone number. Call me sometime, see ya around strawberry"

Kenpachi ruffled Ichigo's hair and picked up the knocked out Nnoitra and walked away, Ichigo placed a hand over his heart to steady it when out of nowhere Shinji appeared.

"Ichigo! I saw that!"

Ichigo gave out a girly scream which made Shinji laugh, as well as Kenpachi as he threw Nnoitra out of his club…ok maybe today wasn't so bad.

* * *

Did I move too fast? This is a two-shot...and will still take requests


	3. Chapter one  The Dance Club Part 2

Chapter one – The Dance Club Part 2

Warning – sexual hints and thoughts

* * *

Kenpachi was getting really irritated; he couldn't get that face out of his head. No matter how hard he tried he kept seeing that face…that cute fuckable fac-what the hell was he thinking! He knew he was gay and all…but that kid; Ichigo right? Kenpachi chuckled to himself.

'Strawberry…what an odd name'

Kenpachi stretched and gave a grunt when he felt his bones pop into place, he stood up from his spot on the couch and walked down the hallway that led to his and Yachiru's bedrooms and opened Yachiru's door to see her playing with her dolls.

"Yay! Ken-Chan is just in time for the tea party"

Kenpachi sweat dropped, how he despised tea parties; but none the less he couldn't say no to her. He had just sat down on the carpet when his cell went off.

"Hello?"

'Give me my phone you prick!'

That voice.

'What? Now you're not getting it; tell us who the number belongs to'

Who was that? Kenpachi just sat there listening to what ever what happening.

'Renji you freak! Get off of me!'

'Nope'

Kenpachi could hear laughter in the background, then the sound of something breaking and Ichigo's voice really close to the phone.

'Buncha freaks'

'Yo Ichi!'

Another male voice? Kenpachi was so lost but the sound of Ichigo's voice was making him hard…and he was panting.

'God Damnit! Just leave me alone!'

And the line went dead…Kenpachi just stared at his phone before he looked at Yachiru.

"What to go to the park?"

"YES!"

* * *

Kenpachi and Yachiru walked up to the park thru the woods, so much easier…well that's when they heard a scream.

"GAHHH!"

One that sounded like Ichigo screaming. Without thinking Kenpachi turned and followed where the yell came from, he ended up at a clearing…and in that clearing was Ichigo…and Nnoitra. For some reason Kenpachi got really mad; Nnoitra had Ichigo to his body and had his limb wrist in one hand as the other arm was around his waist.

"Let me go!"

Nnoitra answered by squeezing his wrist, making Ichigo cry out in pain again; this only made Nnoitra smile.

"Hehe…I will never let you go; your mine"

"I fucking HATE you!"

Ichigo then bashed his head against Nnoitra's, which made him let go of Ichigo but then sent Ichigo flying with a kick to the rib; Ichigo's back and side hit at tree and he fell to the ground…a few seconds pasted and Ichigo didn't move. Kenpachi couldn't stand it any longer; he placed Yachiru down on the ground and walked out and up to Nnoitra, as Kenpachi walked to Nnoitra, Yachiru ran up to the non-moving Ichigo.

"Ichi-Chan?"

He moved his head and looked up at Yachiru, his eyes showed held back pain that he refused to show and maybe tears but Yachiru wasn't sure.

"Y-Yachiru…what are you doing here?"

"Ken-Chan. He's beating up the really tall person"

Ichigo looked over and it was true…Nnoitra just fell down to the ground; dead. Kenpachi took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his hands before walking over to Ichigo and picked him up bridal-style; Ichigo winced in pain then relaxed when the hands were moved off of the burse he knows was forming, he allowed his eyes to close as he was carried by Kenpachi to his house.

* * *

"Come on! Stop being difficult!"

"I'm not going to take off my shirt! You pervert!"

Kenpachi face-palmed himself; Ichigo wouldn't let him look at his wounds, so Kenpachi grabbed his arm and he thought he saw fear shine through Ichigo's brown eyes before he ripped his arm out of his lax grip and make a run for it.

Kenpachi was having none of that.

He grabbed Ichigo's shirt and ripped it off of him, but when he did he could only stare at what greeted him. Ichigo stopped when he felt his shirt be ripped off; on his back were burses, shallow gashes and cuts, and red hand prints.

"Happy now?"

Ichigo asked and flinched when a hand lined up with one on his back, but this hand was cold unlike those too hot hands from before. Kenpachi couldn't believe or even think of what kind of pain Ichigo must be in daily for what's on his back.

"Did Nnoitra do this?"

He felt Ichigo flinch at the name, before he knew what he was doing, he carefully wrapped his arms around Ichigo's thin waist and pulled him against himself; but he left enough room so if Ichigo wanted out he could get out…but Ichigo didn't move.

"Don't worry…he's dead. He won't come back"

He talked softly into soft orange lock and they tickled his nose when Ichigo shook his head.

"No he won't, but his friends will…most of it is because of his friends"

Kenpachi carefully spun Ichigo around to face him; his eyes softened when he saw that Ichigo was crying, he pulled Ichigo into a hug (careful of his back) and Ichigo's wet face was against his bare chest.

"I won't allow anyone to touch you…Ichigo"

Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi who gave a small nice smile before wiping away the tears with a surprisingly gentle hand, and then cupping Ichigo's chin and tilting his head up to lightly touch his lips against Ichigo's. Kenpachi waited to see if Ichigo would push him away, punch him, kick him in the balls or all of the above; but his didn't instead he wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck before kissing back, which Kenpachi smiled into the kiss and fully wrapped his arms around his waist bring him closer as he bent down.

Yachiru smiled from the door way; she loves seeing Kenpachi happy and now she as a mother too! Bonus!


	4. Kenpachi the Vampire Hunter

Chapter three – Kenpachi the Vampire Hunter

Summary – Kenpachi has a deep hatred for vampires; will that all change after he meets an orange haired teen?

Warning's – Character death and rebirth, Lemon (because BonneNuit, wanted to rating to go up to M [and I was happy to do it. They are so sexy when they are…together…yea let's use that word "together"]), it's a long one-shot (but only because of the lemon and fight scenes)

**Sorry it took so long to update this, I have been working on my Bleach/Naruto crossover called Ninja or Shinigami**

* * *

Kenpachi yawned as the sun raised up over the grave-yard, he stood up from the grave he was sitting by and stretched; he placed a hand on the head stone before walking away.

"Happy Birthday Yachiru"

The head stone read:

'Here lays Yachiru Zaraki;

Who died way before her time

2001-2010'

As Kenpachi walked away his cell phone ran.

"This is Zaraki"

He went quite as he looked up at the sky with one eye, the other was hidden by an eye patch, after awhile he nodded and spoke.

"Yes sir, destroy the vampire and all evidence"

It was Yachiru's death that made him hate vampires and swore to hunt every single one down until he died. Sighing he walked in some random direction, trying to think of something to do as he waited for the sun to set; he tried to picture what this Chevalier vampire would look like.

'Probably some ugly fucker'

* * *

"God! Where is Father?"

An orange haired vampire said as him and twelve other vampires waited at a table; the orange haired male vampire sat leaning back with his feet probed up on the table, he was dressed in a black wife-beater, black baggy pants with chains, and black combo boots.

"Chevalier! Show more respect and put down your feet"

He turned his cold brown gaze on the Royal Vampire who spoke, he was dressed in a nice Italian suit and had his hair pulled back, his eye twitched when he was ignored.

"Chevalier…I told you before…keep your feet off my table"

Everyone looked at the head of the table where a guy with short black hair, a goatee and dressed in some nice medieval clothing stood; his cold black eyes rivaling Chevalier's. Chevalier listened and put down his feet as he spoke.

"About time old man"

"Chevalier! Show. Respect!"

Chevalier rolled his eyes as he listened to his father talk about the strange vampire hunter that has killed off almost haft of the vampire population…haft!

'What a strange human'

Chevalier thought as his father dismissed them and told them to be careful, Chevalier huffed and walked out of the old run down theater; he shielded his eyes from the sun before talking out an IPod and putting ear buds in his ears then walking down the street. He wasn't paying attention and he ran into a tall, broad chest man, he fell backwards and fell on his ass.

"Ow"

He stood up, took out the ear buds and was taken by surprise at how hot the guy was.

"You ok, Brat?"

"Names Ichigo, Jerk"

The guy looked down at the, he guessed, 5' 9" male teen who was glaring up at him.

Chevaliers real name was Ichigo Kurosaki before he was turned into a vampire at the age of sixteen; Ichigo looked at the guy and realized that he was starring.

"What?"

"Names Zaraki, Kenpachi Zaraki. My I ask what you are doing around here. It's dangerous, kid"

'Zaraki? Why does it feel like I know that name?' Ichigo thought as his eyebrow twitched. "I told you…It's Ichigo. Jerk"

Kenpachi glared down at him as he repeated his own name.

"And I told you, names Kenpachi"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he moved around Kenpachi, Kenpachi turned around to yell at the orange head again when a person came running up to Ichigo and grabbed him around the neck then proceeded to put a gun to his left temple.

"Don't move an inch or his brains will be splattered everywhere"

Ichigo's eye twitched, then in the next second the guy was on the ground, on his back, in front of Ichigo who had the gun in his hand. Kenpachi just stared; it was over before he knew it. Frist Ichigo drove his elbow into the guys diaphragm, making him hunch over, then Ichigo grabbed the arm that was around his neck and flipped him over, and once the guy hit the ground he let go of the gun as it flew in the air Ichigo grabbed it.

'This kid isn't normal'

"Ichigo, you shouldn't play in this part of town. Your father will have a fit"

Ichigo looked over as an old man came walking up. He had many scars and a long white beard, Kenpachi's eye widened, it was his boss.

"Blah shut up old man Yama"

The said person just sighed as he looked over at Kenpachi before speaking to him.

"Zaraki. I want you to watch over Ichigo here-"

"What?"

The old man kept talking completely ignoring the yell that came from the orange haired teen; Kenpachi watched him like he was crazy but allowed his one showing eye to wonder over to Ichigo.

"His father wanted one of my employers to watch over him while he is out of town"

Ichigo cursed his old man and promised himself to throw Holy Water on him when he sees him next, so currently he was sitting in Kenpachi's car as he drove them to his house; Ichigo leaned back and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

_A child's giggle made Ichigo open his chocolate brown eyes and shield them from the harsh sun, as he began to feel his body again he gasped as pain began to __shoot up from his wounds. The sun was beating down on him and making him weak, he just hanged his head and waited for death to come when he was suddenly in the shade; looking up he saw a child with bubblegum pink hair holding an umbrella over him._

"_Hi, are you ok?"_

_Ichigo just nodded but the child puffed out her cheeks, and proceeded to yell at him that he is not because he is covered in blood and is very weak. Which only make Ichigo growl very inhuman, and yet the human girl didn't move only glared._

"_You're not scary. Your cute, Ken-chan should like you then you will become my mommy!"_

_Ichigo only stared at the child, who just randomly said he will become her mother, Ichigo only stood up and proceeded to walk/limp away, he stopped when he heard the child's voice._

"_Wait! What's your name?"_

"_Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki"_

* * *

Opening his eyes he noticed that he was being carried, pushing away from the person he flipped and was going to land on his face but he flipped again and landed in a squatting position; turning he glared at Kenpachi who just watched with a raised eyebrow. This child is not normal. Rolling his eyes he kept walking into another room, standing up Ichigo realized he was in a living room; looking around he noticed one picture frame that was on the wall walking over to it his eyes widened. In that one frame was that bubblegum pink haired girl, sensing someone behind him he turned to fight but was only met with a chest, backing up he hit the wall he face a shade pinker.

"That was Yachiru. She was like a daughter to me"

"You said was. What happened?"

"She's dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened before looking away, feeling sad and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry. How did she die?"

"She was murdered by a vampire"

Ichigo could only stare; the more he looked at Kenpachi the more he found himself liking him.

'He's human, you can't do that'

While Ichigo was thinking Kenpachi couldn't help himself and leaned down to connect their lips, a shiver of pleasure went through Ichigo as he shyly kissed back, this only made Kenpachi kiss him rougher and push him against the wall. A moan left Ichigo as he tangled his hands up in Kenpachi's hair.

'This is wrong! You are a vampire and he's a human! Stop this'

His mind yelled at his body, but his body wouldn't listen as Kenpachi's hands began to roam all over Ichigo's body instantly heating the area up, pulling away Kenpachi picked Ichigo up and led him to his bedroom; Ichigo began to listen to his brain as he was thrown onto the bed and Kenpachi was on top of him kissing him, Ichigo broke away with a gasp only to have Kenpachi attack his neck.

"Kenpachi…you have to stop. This-this isn't right"

"I don't care; even if we only just met…I know that this feeling is something I can't ignore"

Ichigo thought about this as Kenpachi took of both of their shirts.

"Ichigo I am going to say this only once…I love you"

Eyes widened as Kenpachi took another kiss, slowly Ichigo melted at began to kiss back and soon both of them were naked and panting. Kenpachi's thumb brushed against one of Ichigo's harden nibbles which earned a moan and allowed Kenpachi to stick his tongue into his mouth and search out every inch before slowly kissing his way down his neck and chest, only stopping to tend to the neglected nibble while fondling the other; Ichigo let out another moan and arched his back, Kenpachi stopped and did the same for the other before continuing his way down his stomach and stopped at the base of his shaft, then slowly licked up in before taking the head into his mouth. Above him Ichigo was going nuts, even though he is a vampire he is still a virgin and this was…so…hell it was heaven to him. Kenpachi leaned back up and pressed two fingers against his lips.

"Suck"

Not really sure what they were going to be used for or why he had to he took them into his mouth and made sure they were coated in his saliva when Kenpachi withdrew them, Kenpachi captured his lips again as he spread Ichigo's legs and rubbed his entrance before pushing one finger into the tightness, Kenpachi groaned as Ichigo clawed into his shoulders with his long sharp fingernails, adding another finger he began to do a scissor action when he hit a spot that made Ichigo see stars; grinning Kenpachi removed the fingers and instead pressed something blunt against his entrance, and in one go he buried himself to the hit, he almost went over as Ichigo's hotness tightened around his throbbing member, he kissed Ichigo heatfully before warning him.

"I'm moving now"

When Ichigo nodded he began to thrust in and out, it had only taken 5 or so minutes before Ichigo came with Kenpachi right after him with the ad of another hard thrust. Kenpachi pulled out then laid beside Ichigo before pulling him close and soon both fell asleep; but the next morning when Kenpachi woke up Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, he checked his whole house and still no Ichigo, frowning he noticed a note on his table.

'I'm sorry, Kenpachi.

I love you and that is why I had to leave. Being with me would put a ….person like you in trouble. I'm sorry but we will never see each other again.

Ichigo'

Kenpachi frowned as he flopped into a nearby chair, he really loved that orange haired teen…just one thing bugged him…he felt fangs last night when he had searched every inch of his mouth, he couldn't be…could he? Kenpachi was snapped to reality when his phone went off, sighing he answered it only to hear one of the other hunters on the other end yelling excitingly for him to hurry and get to the park, they got a vampire. Groaning he got up and changed his clothes before heading out to the park, all the way there something was telling him that he would not like what he is going to find at the park.

Ichigo cursed. He was in direct sunlight at high-noon, he could feel his strength leave him from where he sat tied to a tree in the park; his head as limp and his orange locks drenched…hell…_he_ was drenched in Holy Water making him even weaker, though his hair he glanced at the two people who were currently arguing over something. They somehow figured out that he was Chevalier and attacked him when he was walking around downtown.

"Hey vampire. You still alive?"

A glare was the guys answer; this guy had teal blue hair and wild looking eyes as well as a shit eating grin that could but Nnoitra to shame, the guy was joined by a emo looking guy with black hair and acid green eyes. Ichigo's hearing picked up the sound of feet approaching, while he waited for his, sure to be, death to come for some reason his mind retreated on itself; he began to remember seeing a death that still today shook him whenever he see that damn monster.

* * *

_It was a cloudy day when Ichigo __decide to finally go back outside, and once he did he was attacked at the knees and sent to the ground; growling he glared down at his knees only to see bubblegum pink hair._

"_Strawberry-chan!"_

"_You're that child who said I would become their mother"_

_A pause._

"_Let go and then go away"_

_The child pouted but still got up, then the pout was suddenly gone and she was smiling again, she began to tug on Ichigo's hand, saying there was something she wanted him to see._

"_Then will you leave me alone?"_

_Once the child nodded he sighed and followed her to where ever she wanted to go; they went into some nearby woods and kept going until they came up to a clearing…full of forget-me-not's, a rare flower for that area of Japan. Ichigo could only stare, see forget-me-not was his favorite flower and grew wild from where he was born but he has not seen any since he moved here over 100 years ago. Then everything changed. The sky became darker and the air carried the copper smell of blood, the child had disappeared from beside him and reappeared in the field…but the field was tainted red with her blood as the Italian vampire grinned from the middle with the dead, limp child in his grasp._

"_Oh, Chevalier. Do me a favor and tell your father nothing of this, we don't want any trouble…now do we?"_

Opening his eyes was met with wild teal eyes; with a twitch of his eye Ichigo head-butted the guy making him back up holding his forehead, Ichigo glared at the guy before speaking for the first time after being caught.

* * *

"Fucking creep"

The guy would have said something but was cut off by the sound of another voice, a voice Ichigo hoped he wouldn't hear again.

"Ok so where is this vampire you two caught? It better not be some emo kid."

"Oh one time. One time I made the mistake"

Looking though his hair he saw Kenpachi walk up. Great he was in love with the single person who was managed to take down the vampire nation to a little less then haft. Kenpachi felt his heart stop when he saw Ichigo tied to the tree, he felt it stop again when Ichigo was announced as the vampire they caught; Kenpachi walked over to Ichigo and kneeled down to his level only then did he speak soft enough that only Ichigo could hear.

"Why did you tell me?"

When he didn't get an answer he bitch slapped Ichigo, which made his partners stiffen…and yet Ichigo didn't move; then he suddenly snapped his head over to the left and his shoulder stiffened as clapping could be heard.

"Bravo Chevalier. Bra-vo. Wouldn't your father be _so_ proud of you"

"Aizen"

The other vampire sneered at Ichigo, this vampire was not dressed in the normally expensive suite but instead dressed casually; with one wave of his hand Ichigo was cut loose from his binds and a hand was extended towards him.

"Come now, Chevalier. Let's get our revenge"

Everyone became tense but only stared when Ichigo smacked the hand away and stood up with much difficultly.

"I…will never do _anything_ with you"

Once Ichigo was fully standing and glaring did he yell at the other vampire who only had an eyebrow raised.

"You're a _monster!_"

"My dear Chevalier…you are a monster too. Or did you forget that, you too, drink the blood of the living"

Ichigo balled his hands into fist before yelling again.

"She was a child, Aizen! A child!"

Aizen's eyes widened slightly before becoming cold; behind him Kenpachi and the other two were so lost and confused.

"You're talking about that small human child I killed some years ago? The small child…"

Ichigo's shoulders became tense.

"…that stood about this tall…"

His nails dug into his palms and Aizen showed how tall the child stood.

"…and lead you to that field of forget-me-not's…"

Ichigo bared his teeth, and sank into his knees.

"…the one with bubblegum pink hair?"

Kenpachi's eyes widened as Ichigo launched himself at the other vampire, which back handed him making him fly to the right; flipping he pushed off a tree and tackled him, they rolled around until he was kicked off, while he was in the air, Aizen appeared beside him and kicked his back making him crash to the ground hard. Ichigo struggled to get up as Aizen calmly walked up and grabbed Ichigo by the throat and held him up, Aizen lined his hand to where Ichigo's heart laid and pulled back but before he struck he decided to ask something.

"This is the end, Chevalier…anything you want me to tell your father?"

"N-no"

He waited for Ichigo to say anything else.

"I will say it myself while you burn in HELL!"

Ichigo threw Holy Water at Aizen's face which hit it's mark and began to burn his face, he let Ichigo go and he dropped into a crouch and kicked Aizen's feet from underneath him then launched at him again making the roll; they heard the sound of something piercing flesh and the sound of blood squirting, they watched as Aizen burst into dust and Ichigo slowly rolled over and stood up.

"He just killed his own kind"

"And over a human child, too"

Kenpachi only stared, he felt his heart sink when Ichigo turned around holding his chest and red liquid seeped from in-between his fingers; he didn't know how he got over there so fast but he was able to catch Ichigo as he began to fall, picking Ichigo up bridle style he looked down and saw Ichigo staring at him.

"Take…me to her"

Nodding he walked away, his partners looked at each other before running after him, it was only a few minute walk to the grave site; once there he walked up to the headstone.

"Put me down…please"

Kenpachi gently placed Ichigo on his feet, he leaned down and touched the stone; he took a deep breath before speaking in a language that was unknown to him. The wind began to pick up and light began to shine above the grave site, with wide eyes they watched as a body began to form; it started as a small ball of light then slowly, as it began to spin, it started to turn into a person then into a child with bubblegum pink hair. Once the child's feet touched the ground their eyes snapped open to show just as pink eyes.

"Yachiru"

"Ken-chan!"

She ran and hugged him, and began to tell him that some man in white said that she will be able to go back down to him. Kenpachi looked over at Ichigo which made the child do it too.

"Thank you Ichigo"

"Strawberry-chan!"

"Child…do-do you remember where that clearing is?"

Nodding she jumped down and led them all to the clearing where the forget-me-not's gently danced in the, now blowing, wind; smiling softly Ichigo nodded.

"This s-should do"

Walking into the center of the field he allowed the wind to tug on his clothes and whip at his hair, when Yachiru tried to follow Kenpachi stopped her; turning so he faced the human they all gasped as Ichigo slowly began to turn into ash, Ichigo smiled lightly for the first time since he was turned into a vampire some thousand years ago. Ichigo tilted his head up slightly and closed his eyes as the wind took away his ash, Yachiru had tears running down her face as the last of Ichigo became ash and floated away, even so they all heard his voice saying.

"Thank you"

* * *

It has been 5 years since Kenpachi retired from being a vampire hunter and became a full time father to Yachiru. Currently they were walking though the market looking for food for the week then a flash of orange caught his eye and a familiar voice filled his ears.

"I am not going to dye my hair!"

"But you look so…out of place"

"Fuck you Uryū! No one asked for you two cense!"

Looking over he was met with the scene of an orange haired teen yelling at a raven black haired teen with blue eyes hidden behind glasses, they kept yelling at each other only to stop when something attacked the orange haired teen.

"Yachiru! Get over here"

Kenpachi walked up and Yachiru jumped on his shoulder, the two looked at each other before Kenpachi spoke.

"Sorry about that, she must have mistaken you for someone else. Name's Kenpachi Zaraki by the way. And this is my daughter Yachiru Zaraki"

"Oh that's ok. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki; hey this might by odd…but have we met before?"

"No. We haven't"

"Oh ok then; it's just you seem familiar"

Kenpachi grinned slightly.

"How bout I become more familiar over dinner? To make up for the brat attacking you"

Ichigo smiled while his friend rolled his eyes.

"I would like that. I got to, so how about same place, same time?"

With a nod from Kenpachi, Ichigo set off. Kenpachi watched and chucked when Ichigo yelled and shoved his friend.

"Does this mean I get my mommy?"

"Yes. You get your mommy"

Kenpachi turned and walked the other way as he thought of ways to molest the newly re-born Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes…Kenpachi will finally have his strawberry back.

* * *

The words Ichigo spoke in a different language were - Please allow my eternal soul to be used as a trade for this child's

I couldn't find a good translation that I wanted so I didn't put it in here; Please remember to review and if any one you have a request you want me to do please let me know!

Next one-shot - a request by quitelykissingdeath


	5. Im so sorry

Don't kill me

But…

I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating anymore, and that every M story I wrote and every story that is going M; I'm taking down.

Why?

Because FF is taking M rated stories down; so because of this I am taking all my M and going M storied down.

_**BUT**_!

I'm going to repost them on ; my username is the same I have here - Oichigo11

The stories that are being taken down are as followed…

* * *

_Jack's New Pet_

_Regret_

_Ninja or Shinigami_

_The Demon Ruler_

_Fake Wings of Heaven_

_A KenIchi Collection_

_Slowly Fading Away_

_Alice in HorrorLand_

* * *

_A Chill in the Night_ and _The Wrong Love_ I might just take down since I can't continue it or if someone wants them then PM me; first comes first serve, not a lot of time left as a heads up

* * *

Here's my YFF account - www. yourfanfiction view user . php ? uid = 2332 ((just take out the spaces)

I don't know if I'm going to keep this account or not, but I will let you all know :3


End file.
